


At least we had this

by earthblooded



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthblooded/pseuds/earthblooded
Summary: The night before the Battle of the Storm Spire, Rayla suggests everyone opts in for some rest, she won't make the same mistake again so takes just one blanket.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	At least we had this

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about 4 years since I've written anything, let alone fanfiction. I'm just trying to get the creative juices flowing as I'd like to get back into writing a lil one-shot seemed like the place to start. Please feel free to give any feedback.

Viren’s army were on their way. They had decided to stay and fight. However it turned out; everything would change.

Callum cast a nervous glance at Rayla, making sure she was still there. She sat against the wall, sharpening her knives. While she was preparing, Callum was doing his own. Ibis had gone now, but luckily Callum’s memory was pretty good. He was sketching out the runes he had seen on Ibis’ arms, making sure he had remembered them perfectly. He _knew_ that if he could master wings, then he could be a real asset in this battle. The more magic he knew the better.

“Blankets!” Soren cried – which prompted Callum to snap his sketchpad shut and get up. Not long after Ibis left, Rayla commented that they should rest which resulted in a search for any comfortable provisions that would have been left for the Dragon Guard. Soren dropped the bundle to the floor and bowed, before he grabbed one and pulled it around himself, scuttling away.

“Thanks Soren” said Callum, feeling guilty he hadn’t joined in the effort of looking.

Rayla appeared at Callum’s side, picking up her own blanket and then glanced back at him. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he thought back to the Midnight Oasis, when Nyx had insinuated they would only need one. The same playful smile echoed on Rayla’s face and Callum knew she was thinking the same thing. Silently, she grabbed his hand and led him over to where she was sharpening her knives before.

Unfurling the blanket, Rayla lay down and beckoned Callum over. He settled beside her and they lay facing each other. She was much too far away from him as far as he was concerned – although in reality, it must have only been a few inches.

The floor was hard; Callum missed his bed in Katolis. However, he had never shared a bed with a pretty girl in Katolis, so maybe this was better.

He allowed himself to imagine for a moment that he was in his own bed, with Rayla snuggled against him. They would have had a long day of practice sword-fighting with Soren, studying magic in the library – Rayla would complain the whole time of course. Then they would take a sunset picnic in the forest, taking the long way back to the castle. It didn’t matter what they did during the day really, those were just details. All that mattered was that they would be in each other’s arms at the end of it, in their bed.

“What are you thinking about” Rayla asked “you look all… dazed”

“Uh…” He would never live it down if Rayla knew he was daydreaming about sharing his childhood bed with her. He coughed and quickly recovered “I just feel incredibly honoured that you would let me share a blanket with you tonight.”

Rayla laughed and he felt his heart flutter at the sound.

_Whew, in the clear_.

His eyes were drawn to her lips. The kiss from earlier still burned on his, when she had thought it would be their last.

_It still could be the last._

It was so unfair. There were so many things he still wanted to do with her. He had never even entertained the thought of a life with her until then and one or both could die before they had the chance. He reached for her hand, the touch still sparked something in him, something far better than the lightning of the sky arcanum. He gazed at her, and despite everything he couldn’t help but smile as she watched him curiously.

She knew him well; she knew he was trying to think of something to say. There were so many thoughts though, so many things he wanted to say. There could be so many things left unsaid, but one stuck out. 

He had to say it “Rayla, I…” he faltered, what if she didn’t feel the same way? What if she felt awkward and left him, to get his own blanket and sleep alone? Perhaps he could pivot to another thought that had been plaguing him “I… I’m so scared I’ll lose you.” His voice cracked and Rayla pulled him closer.

“I won’t give up without a fight” she said, determined. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck and held him close, leaving no more room between their bodies. Callum snaked his arm around her waist and breathed her in. How did she always smell amazing? He cringed at the thought of how his scarf must have smelled right then and tried to pull away, but she held him tighter “Nuh uh. I’m not planning on losing you either.”

Callum chuckled, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. His mind flitted back to the upcoming battle, but he pushed it aside. “At least we had this, while we could.” Rayla pulled back to look at him. A tear traced her face marking and Callum caught it, smiling, trying to lighten the mood “I bet you’re glad you embarrassed yourself at the Midnight Oasis now.”

Rayla barked a laugh but quickly recovered and feigned annoyance. “You promised we’d never speak of that again!” She lightly punched him on the arm and rolled away. “Maybe I shouldn’t be sleeping next to a traitor.” Dramatically, she flipped the blanket off her and made a move to get up, but Callum was quick and grabbed her waist, pulling her back.

She yelped and they both laughed, and he held her close again, this time with her back to him. He curled his legs underneath hers and his arm was holding her firmly to him. Rayla pulled the blanket over them again and then settled her hand over his.

“Promise me you won’t give up without a fight either” she whispered.

Callum’s breath stirred her hair and he pressed a kiss to the base of her hairline.

“I promise.”

Not long later, he heard her breath even out, indicating she had fallen asleep.

Callum, however, did not sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for an AU, whether I'll go for it will depend entirely on how much time I have in my life haha.


End file.
